This invention relates generally to devices which interface between a signal-producing sensor and a computer and relates, more particularly, to means and methods for conditioning a signal generated by a signal-producing sensor for use by a computer-based data acquisition system.
The class of sensors with which this invention is concerned includes those which are used for monitoring vibration. In particular, such sensors (referred to herein as vibration sensors) include displacement probes, velometers and accelerometers, and examples of vibrations which are capable of being monitored with such sensors include those attending a rotating shaft. Displacement probes, for example, can be positioned in close proximity to the surface of a rotating shaft for monitoring the lateral displacement of the shaft during its revolutions, and a velometer or an accelerometer can be positioned against the surface of a component within which a rotating shaft is housed for monitoring the vibration speed (i.e. the change in displacement as a function of time) or the vibration acceleration (i.e. the change in velocity as a function of time) during shaft rotation. An operator who is gathering information relating to the vibrations to be monitored could select either a displacement probe, a velometer or a accelerometer for use in his data-gathering application.
Heretofore, there has not existed a single device which is capable of conditioning a signal from a displacement probe, a velometer and an accelerometer for use of that conditioned signal by a computer-based data acquisition system.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a signal-conditioning device which is capable of use with any of the aforementioned vibration sensors.
Another object of the present invention to provide such a device whose components are packaged in a single, compact unit facilitating the collection of a conditioned vibration signal by the data acquisition system.
Still another object of the present invention to provide such a device whose features render any of a number of characteristics of the vibration signal to be collected from the device for use by the data acquisition system.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a device which is uncomplicated in construction yet effective in operation.